El Castigador (2008)
thumb|280px The Punisher, directed by Jonathan Hensleigh.1 The film was released on December 5, 2008. The budget of the film had a $50 million budget and it grossed $40,550,000 worldwide with DVD sales with $25,650,000 coming from North America and another $9,900,000 overseas. ">'Punisher: War Zone' es una película de acción basada en el cómic vigilante y antihéroe The Punisher, un personaje cuyas aventuras son publicados por Marvel Comics. La película no es una secuela y no tiene relación con el de 2004 The Punisher, dirigida por Jonathan Hensleigh. [1] La película fue lanzada el 05 de diciembre de 2008. El presupuesto de la película tuvo un presupuesto de $50 millones y recaudó $40,550,000 en todo el mundo con ventas de DVD con $25,650,000 provenientes de América del Norte y otro $9.900.000 extranjero. Parcela Vigilante infame y antihéroe Frank Castle (Ray Stevenson) es de seis años en su afán de venganza impulsado como the Punisher. Cuando él ataca brutalmente una fiesta "beat el rap" para jefe de la mafia notorio Gaitano Cesare, se alertó al hecho de que Billy Russoti (Dominic West) ha escapado a su escondite de planta de reciclaje por Detective Saffiotti (Tony Calabretta) que junto con el Detective Martin jabón (Dash Mihok) fueron estacar fuera del partido. Castillo infiltra en escondite de Russoti y asesina a Nicky Donatelli (Romano Orzari) como él está saliendo del baño. La bala subsiguiente alerta Russoti y un breve incendio lucha entre Castillo y él se produce, que en Russoti sean lanzado a una máquina de trituración de vidrio que termina dejando al gángster horriblemente desfigurado. Castillo, quien ha tomado la cubierta detrás del cuerpo de Donatelli, se da cuenta de que el hombre que mató era un agente encubierto del FBI. Agente Paul Budiansky (Colin Salmon), la ex pareja del agente encubierto, enlaza el NYPD "Punisher Task Force" y socios con jabón para ayudar a traer el castillo a la justicia, una vez por todas. Mientras tanto, un facial mutilado Russoti se recupera de su rodaje con the Punisher con venganza en su mente y libera a su hermano desquiciado, chiflada Bin Jim (Doug Hutchison) bajo su nuevo alias "Rompecabezas". Angustiada que se ha convertido ahora en el muy mal juró a la batalla, Castillo intenta hacer reparaciones a la esposa, Angela (Julie Benz) y su hija, Grace (Stephanie Janusauskas) en vano de Donatelli. Castillo considera retirarse del negocio de vigilante. Sin embargo, en la información de audiencia de su pareja y armero, Microchip (Wayne Knight), planes de cambian rápidamente una vez que se entera de que Jigsaw ha aprendido de la existencia de la familia de Donnatelli y se va tras ellos para vengarse. Rompecabezas, Jim chiflada Bin, tinta y Pittsy entran en casa de Donatelli y mantenga a la familia como rehén mientras rasgue la casa apart buscando el dinero de que Donatelli fue a cargo. Mientras tanto el Punisher va después de los 3 delincuentes liderados por Maginty, (T. J. Storm) que fueron contratados para ejecutar la entrega para "Productos biológicos" de Jigsaw. Mientras hace un roll acrobático a través del aire, uno es herido por un lanzagranadas, otro es disparado por un fusil, y Maginty tiene sus rodillas dispararon e interrogado por the Punisher sobre paradero de Jigsaw. MAGINTY informa que rompecabezas fueron después el dinero de Donatelli por lo que les podía pagar para el trabajo. Rogando por su vida, the Punisher no dispararle, pero en cambio lo arroja el techo y en una valla con picos, matándolo. Agente Budiansky llega justo a tiempo con jabón de Detective (que aprendió de paradero de the Punisher yendo tras la primera llamada C.B. escucharon acerca de los tres criminales). Agente Budiansky intenta detener al castigador pero es fácilmente desarmado y the Punisher le advierte a dejarlo solo, sino sólo como está a punto de irse que budiansky decide hit the Punisher, comenzando una pelea. La pelea termina con Budiansky se celebra primera cara en un charco, jadeando por aire. Al igual que the Punisher está a punto de irse, Budiansky se levanta y esposas a sí mismo a the Punisher. The Punisher señala que Jigsaw pasó después de la familia de Donatelli y Budiansky tiene que dejarlo ir, pero Budiansky envía el coche de solo policía para comprobar en la casa de Donatelli, (fácilmente se mataron a los oficiales) y pretende tomar el Punisher a la estación en su lugar, pero es convencido para comprobar la casa sí mismo después de que la patrulla no responde. Budiansky entra en la casa, a rechazar la ayuda de the Punisher y se vio obligado a abandonar su arma por la vista tinta y Pittsy con la familia de rehén. Jabón libera a the Punisher, que mata a tinta, y Budiansky desarma Pittsy y está a punto de manilla le cuando the Punisher dispara Pittsy en la cara con una escopeta, sopla aparte las esposas en la mano de Budiansky en el proceso. Budiansky sólo puede sacar su arma y apuntar hacia el castigador en protesta en vano. Budiansky luego arrestos Jigsaw y chiflada Bin Jim después de una pelea de arma corto en el cual los 2 criminales simplemente vacía sus clips en Budiansky que estaba detrás de la cubierta y todavía tenían municiones. Jigsaw y su hermano escapa custodia por renunciar a Cristu Bulat (David Vadim), quien fue contrabando en un arma biológica a terroristas árabes en Queens al FBI, a cambio de inmunidad total, el dinero que escondió Donatelli y un archivo de Microchip. Toman a rehén de Microchip, matando a su madre en el proceso de contratar un pequeño ejército privado de los delincuentes y luego agujereado en el Hotel de Bradstreet. Castillo solicita la ayuda de la agente Budiansky, que establece una distracción para él en el Hotel de Bradstreet ofreciéndoles Jigsaw a padre de Tiberiu Bulat (Aubert Pallascio) Cristu que envía sus secuaces para iniciar un tiroteo en el lobby del hotel. Antes de entrar, Castillo cubre Budiansky, sabiendo que él debe hacer frente solo de Jigsaw. Una vez adentro, un brutal tiroteo prosigue con matones de Jigsaw. Castillo se enfrenta a Jigsaw y su hermano loco, ambos sosteniendo Microchip y la familia Donatelli a punta de pistola. Rompecabezas da Castillo una elección: Frank si dispara uno de sus amigos, Jigsaw los demás dejará ir libre. Microchip ofrece valientemente su vida para salvar a la Donatellis, pero Castillo decide disparar a chiflada Bin Jim en su lugar. Como resultado, Jigsaw mata Microchip. Enfurecido por la pérdida de su compañero, Castillo ataca Jigsaw, terminando finalmente con el Punisher empalar rompecabezas con una varilla de metal y, a continuación, arrojándolo al fuego. Como rompecabezas quemaduras a muerte, castillo con calma le dice que "Esto es sólo el comienzo". Fuera del edificio, despide de la familia Donatelli Castillo. Al caminar por la calle, jabón intenta persuadir a Frank a renunciar a su papel como the Punisher. El jabón tiene un cambio de corazón, sin embargo, cuando es atacado por un atracador, quien rápidamente se convierte en otra víctima de the Punisher. Reparto *Ray Stevenson como Frank Castillo/The Punisher *Dominic West como Billy Russoti / rompecabezas *Wayne Knight como Linus Lieberman/Microchip *Dash Mihok como Detective Martin jabón *Colin Salmon como agente Paul Budiansky *Doug Hutchison como James Russoti/chiflada Bin Jim *T.J. Storm como Maginty *Romano Orzari como Nicky Donatelli *Julie Benz como Angela Donatelli *Stephanie Janusauskas como Grace Donatelli *Keram Malicki-Sánchez como tinta *Mark Camacho como Pittsy *David Vadim como Cristu Bulat *Carlos Gonzalez-vlo como Carlos Cruz *Aubert Pallascio como Tiberiu Bulat Producción La película fue rodada en Québec, Canadá y Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canada The Punisher, directed by Jonathan Hensleigh.1 The film was released on December 5, 2008. The budget of the film had a $50 million budget and it grossed $40,550,000 worldwide with DVD sales with $25,650,000 coming from North America and another $9,900,000 overseas. "> Categoría:Peliculas Categoría:Marvel Categoría:El Castigador